


Heaven

by fizzlesfolly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bryan Adams, Cas is Dean's Heaven, Fluff, Heaven, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, post 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzlesfolly/pseuds/fizzlesfolly
Summary: Dean sings Heaven to Cas. Inspired by Jensen singing Heaven in that one video.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this has been done a millions times before. I just couldn't get it out of my head.

On the floor there is a blue and green flannel tangled up in the arms of a tan trench coat. In the bed above them are their owners, also wrapped up in one another. 

Dean is smiling as much as he did as a demon. For once, he isn’t numb. He is warm and safe and happy. If he had made the deal with the empty instead of Cas, he would be in danger.

He is so happy he feels a song bubbling up in his chest. He has not been happy enough to sing since the bar with Lee, and you know how that turned out.

Cas is curled up into Dean’s side. He is using one hand to comb his fingers through Dean’s hair. His other arm is enclosing his middle, holding him tight like he still fears Dean might change his mind.

Silly, Cas. There is no longer reason to fear. Even though Dean hasn’t said it yet, he means it.

And he starts to sing and rub circles into Cas’ shoulder.

"Oh thinkin’ about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We’ve been down that road before  
But that’s over now  
You keep me comin’ back for more"

Cas hides his smile by nuzzling his face into Dean’s chest. It is so surreal to him. Being with Dean, no fight ahead. And Dean is looking at him with all of the joy of new love. Everything he wanted and thought he couldn’t have is singing to him. It is more than what he wished for.

"Baby you’re all that I want  
When you’re lyin’ here in my arms  
I’m finding it hard to believe we’re in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
Isn’t too hard to see  
We’re in heaven"

Dean breaks off his singing to kiss the top of Cas’ head and smooth down his hair. They both can’t help but laugh, because it took dying to get here to this moment. Dean sends a silent prayer to Jack, wherever he is, to thank him for the eternity of this moment ahead of him.

The lyrics play over and over for Castiel despite the fact that Dean has stopped singing. Love is all that I need? I need you and I love you have come to be the same in Cas’ mind. Still, it would be nice to hear it.  
He tilts his head up to place a kiss under Dean’s jaw. A content sigh falls from Dean’s lips. “Cas…”

“Mhm.”

“I still haven’t said it.”

Cas meets Dean’s gaze. “You don’t have to. That’s not why I said it.”

“It could be an awkward eternity if I don’t, buddy.”

Cas feels his cheeks warm. How did they become so screwed up that the platonic “buddy” means as much as “sweetheart” or “baby”? 

“You’ve made it more awkward by making such a big deal about it.” 

Dean’s smile fades for a moment but returns quickly. “How we feel about each other isn’t awkward, Cas. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to say it. But I do love you.”

Cas reaches up to hold Dean’s face in his hands, to look at him with the sincerity that has always been there. He pulls Dean into a slow kiss before settling down back beside him. They fall asleep; because they’re in heaven, and they can. When they wake up, they’ll have forever to figure out what to do next, and if they’re lucky, Jack will stop by at breakfast, a fresh baked apple pie in hand.


End file.
